Say It Like You Mean It
by remuslives23
Summary: Never trust anything that comes out of a bloke's mouth when he's...well, coming. Jack/Ianto. Slash.


_Warning: m/m sexual situations, language. Enjoy!! :)_

* * *

Say It Like You Mean It

Jack and Ianto nearly tripped over the threshold of Jack's office as they entered, lips and teeth and tongues roughly _tastinglickingbiting_ any and every bit of exposed skin within reach. Hands clawed desperately at fabric and buttons and zips as the two men kissed fervently, frantically, against the wall of Jack's office before they stumbled across the room to the couch.

'Lube?' Ianto growled into Jack's mouth as he impatiently pushed Jack's braces off his shoulders and shoved his hand up under both layers of fabric, his palms itching with the need for contact, for reassurance.

He delighted in the tightening of Jack's stomach muscles as he dragged his hands over the warm, bare flesh. His sighed rendition of Jack's name sounded like a benediction, and Ianto felt as though he'd found water after wandering for days in the desert.

'Pocket,' Jack answered breathlessly, making a little noise in his throat as Ianto pinched one of his nipples.

With his other hand, Ianto fumbled for the small tube of lube in Jack's trouser pocket, both men letting out identical shuddering exhales of want as his fingers brushed over Jack's erection in the process.

Jack's trembling hands worked furiously at Ianto's trousers, stripping the belt from the loops with a long susurrus sound then he dropped it to the floor with a soft clink as his fingers busied themselves with Ianto's fly.

'You first,' Ianto mumbled insistently, slapping at Jack's hands then reaching for the other man's zipper.

Jack's fingers joined Ianto's and together they unfastened Jack's trousers and quickly pushed them over his hips, letting them pool around his ankles. Ianto's hand closed around Jack's hard cock, stroking once, twice before Jack, with an almost anguished cry, pushed him away. He spun around as fast as he could with his feet trapped as they were by his trousers, then he knelt on the couch, leaning over the arm, his arse in the air.

'Fuck me,' he breathed, hand shooting out to grab a handful of Ianto's trousers which he used to drag the other man closer. His voice betrayed his desperation as he urged, '_C'mon_, Ianto...'

Ianto popped the lid of the tube off with his thumb as he reached out to slide a hand from the base of Jack's spine to his nape, making Jack's shirts bunch up under his arms. He paused when he saw the angry-looking welts across the firm, light-brown skin caused by the latest alien to fall through the rift.

He touched one of the bright red stripes lightly, his stomach turning as the memory of Jack screaming in pain besieged him. With the tip of a finger, he traced the trajectory of the rapidly healing mark until his need to be inside Jack, to be completely surrounded by Jack's heat, to reassure himself that Jack was here – vibrant and so very alive, threatened to overwhelm him.

'Ianto...' Jack whined, tilting his hips back to encourage Ianto to hurry up.

There was the same hunger, the same neediness in his voice that Ianto could feel bubbling inside his own chest. That driving desire to _fuck_, to feel that slide of flesh on flesh, to lose themselves in the blinding bliss of orgasm, to prove that they were both still here.

Ianto tore his fly open, his meticulous mind too far gone to register the ping of his button as it hit the floor. Lube slopped over his fingers as he squeezed the tube too hard, but he used it all to slick his hot, eager cock, knowing that he wouldn't be stopping to prepare Jack, that they both needed this too much to take the care they normally would with each other.

Jack was rocking back and forth, his whimpering pleas slicing Ianto's already tenuous control into ribbons, his desperation seeping from his pores, Ianto absorbing it through his own. He could feel raw need prickling like a thousand needles under his skin and it made his body shake as he lined himself up with Jack's body and pushed hard, Jack letting out a keening cry as Ianto's cock forced him open.

This was always going to be hot, fast and filthy fucking. Ianto set a punishing pace from the start, needing to feel the almost brutal tug on his foreskin as Jack's unprepared walls clung to him, the tight drag of the barely-loosened rim of Jack's hole along his thick shaft. Jack bore down on him hard as if trying to pull more and more of Ianto inside him, as if he could never get full enough.

Ianto circled an arm around Jack's chest, pulling him towards him until his sweaty chest was plastered against Jack's back and the _slapslapslap_ of flesh against flesh and raspy, ragged respiration surrounded them. He could feel Jack's muscles tensing against the wall of his chest and he snapped his hips upwards in counterpoint to Jack's backward thrusts, their movements becoming harder and faster as the air around them thickened with anticipation, with a pressure that was fast approaching breaking point.

Jack threw his head back onto Ianto's shoulder and looked right at him for the first time since they entered the office. His pupils were completely blown, a thin ring of blue rimming them, and he caught Ianto's lips with his own in a wet, dirty kiss. Their greedy tongues fought to taste as much of the other as they could as Ianto closed his fist around a handful of Jack's hair. He jerked Jack's head back, breaking their lip lock, then bit down hard on the juncture of neck and shoulder.

'Christ... I... God, Yan...fucking love you,' Jack babbled, words running together almost incomprehensively as he shuddered in Ianto's embrace.

Ianto, caught up in his own peaking desire, felt Jack's muscles tense beneath him and knew the other man was teetering on the brink. His fingers closed around Jack's cock, pulling it in punishing strokes just half a dozen times before Jack's hoarse shout of completion rang out around the Hub and hot come spilled in powerful pulses over Ianto's knuckles.

A bolt of pure want jolted through Ianto as Jack trembled with aftershocks. A wanton, shameless groan ripped from somewhere deep down inside escaped his lips, echoing off the walls of the office as, with one last plunge into that burning, sucking heat, Ianto came hard, his eyes rolling back as everything went fuzzy.

Blood pounding in his head, he fell heavily onto Jack, whose sated body couldn't hold the extra weight, and they both collapsed onto the cushions of the couch. They lay still, limbs knotted, while the roaring, rushing fever - hearts pumping fast and furious, breathing shallow and rapid, every nerve ending aroused and electrified – began to ebb.

The physical exertion of their life-affirming fuck had spent the last of the adrenaline from their close shave and now... now it was time to take stock. Hands and lips soothed the bruises and welts, gentle touches reassured them both that they had escaped intact, that the physical wounds of the day were only skin deep, and that the emotional injuries hadn't left too great of a scar. It was only now when they slowed and melted _overaroundinto_ each other that Ianto's brain became cognizant enough for Jack's earlier babbled, imminent orgasm-induced confession to sink in.

'Fuck,' he whispered, dumbstruck by the revelation and, curled up behind him, Jack groaned and buried his face in Ianto's hair.

'You _did_ hear it,' he muttered into the back of Ianto's neck. 'I was hoping you were too addled to realise...'

'You... I could... forget it,' Ianto suggested haltingly, a little thrown by the admission, but not discomforted enough for Jack's regrets over his misspoken words to be a relief rather than an affront.

'No, I... just... didn't really mean...'

Jack's voice trailed off and Ianto forced a smile on his face, hoping it would help him sound careless rather than as if something sharp had pierced his chest. 'It's fine, Jack,' he said, tone successfully neutral. 'Never trust anything that comes out of a bloke's mouth when he's...well, coming.'

Ianto could almost feel Jack's frown of disapproval at his words and was annoyed by it. They hadn't discussed how they felt about each other. The very _idea_ of that discussion had been relegated to some obscure place in their minds along with phone calls from the PM, shoveling out Janet's cell, and talking about The Wedding with Gwen; things they knew they had to deal with, but put off for as long as possible in the vain hope that they might just magically disappear. But Jack had taken it from the 'to do' pile and dumped it right out there in the open which meant it couldn't be ignored any longer... so what the hell was _he_ frowning about?

'Do you really think I didn't mean it?'

The words took him by surprise, and Ianto hesitated before he said slowly, 'You said you didn't really mean...'

'I didn't mean to say it like that.'

'Oh.'

They were quiet, the hum of the Hub's mainframe the only sound filling the awkward silence for several long moments then Jack said abruptly, 'Just to clarify... I meant it.'

Ianto closed his eyes as his heart literally skipped a beat. He took a second to concede that perhaps there was some credence to those soppy romance novels he'd seen in Gwen's handbag then he realised Jack was waiting for a more tangible reaction.

'I... thank you?' he said uncomfortably, unsure of the appropriate etiquette when someone professed their love whilst on the edge of a screaming orgasm.

Jack made a huffy noise and fidgeted behind him and Ianto knew that his reaction had been less than ideal. He bit his lip. If Jack had taken this step – albeit, unintentionally – perhaps Ianto should find the balls to do some reciprocating.

'Er, I... me, too.'

He felt Jack still, body stiff, then clear his throat softly before murmuring, 'Yeah?'

'Yeah.'

Jack's tension began to ease and Ianto felt the twitch of a burgeoning smile against his nape. The corners of his own mouth curled up in response.

Jack's lips caressed the knobbly jut at the base of Ianto's neck as he mumbled, 'Should... should we say it again? Properly? Make it official?'

'Do we have to?'

'God, no.'

Ianto exhaled a puff of laughter then smiled when he felt Jack completely relax against him. The sound of a quiet chuckle tickled his senses.

'Well, what do you know?' Jack said, lips brushing over Ianto's ear now, and Ianto could just imagine the broad grin on his face. 'We said it... sort of... and the world didn't actually end.'

Ianto smiled and murmured an agreement. 'Nothing exploded, nobody died... incredible...'

'A bit anti-climactic, to be honest.'

Ianto bit back a grin then chanced a glance over his shoulder at Jack. Their blue eyes clashed and the absolute ridiculousness of the situation struck them at the same time. They both laughed a little sheepishly then Ianto rolled back onto his side.

'Some defenders of the earth we are,' Ianto muttered with a shake of his head as he shifted to try and get more comfortable on the too-short couch. 'Terrified of three very tiny words.'

Jack barked out a laugh and his arm around Ianto's stomach tightened. 'Speak for yourself. You know, perhaps we _should_ say it properly,' he teased, mouth pressing against the sensitive bit of skin just behind Ianto's ear, making Ianto shiver. 'Just to be certain it won't trigger the apocalypse...'

'Go to sleep, Jack.'

A quiet laugh preceded a flurry of light kisses pressed to Ianto's shoulder and, as Jack nuzzled his nose into the curling hair at the nape of his neck, Ianto twined their fingers together over his ribs. Their amusement faded as their eyes closed, but their smiles still lingered as sleep slowly claimed them.

_fin._


End file.
